Stand up
by zombietamato52
Summary: I have seen so many murders, so many muggings, so many times where the police or other people could have saved a life, but didn't have the guts to stand up. I am so sick, so disgusted of this, nobody has the balls to do it, so this time I have to stand up. To stand up to the ones that did this to us and to stand up for whats right.
1. Chapter 1: breakin through the illusion

Welcome to Shinjuku

Hey, its zombietomato, and here is the first new material in a while, and I decided this time that I was going to re-write Powerless, now as Powerlessness is an Illusion, and this time it is going to be way different, this time inspired by both Kick-ass and Powerless, two mini-series by Marvel Comics. I'm sorry if you don't like that this is a story retold as if somebody was telling you this around the campfire. If you don't like it, then do please help me, because I found this was easiest for me to write because I'm a natural storyteller, and this way of writing came rather naturally to me. That reminds me, if you're gonna read the story, you sure as hell gotta be writtin' goddam reviews, or else I won't continue, because while I do know what is gonna happen here, I need your help here too! Oh, shit that reminds me I got to do the disclaimer.

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon. Why would I?

Chapter 1: Conviction

Hey there! My name is Takato Matsuki, and for those of you who didn't remember me, well...well shame on you dammit! Before I got knees-deep-err, more like waist deep in all this turmoil, I was, for the most part, your average high school kid. I painted, hung out with my two best buds Kazu Shioda and Kenta Kitagawa. We were amateur manga creators-I did all the drawing (the hardest job), Kazu, being the natural story-teller (and the best liar, mind you), created the story boards and wrote the stories, while Kenta was our assistant. An interesting thing about those two is that each has what the other lacks-Kazu lacks Kenta's sense of humility, strong morals, and Kenta's ability to view a situation realistically. Kenta, on the other hand, lacked courage, optimism, and the inability to admit defeat in no-win situations that Kazu had (which always miraculously pays off for him). We were again, a normal group of guys until that day... The day that the local MMA Junior champion Ryo Akyama died, which is where the first chapter of our story begins...

It was raining that day, and my plans were originally involved finally gathering to ask my long time crush, Jeri Koutu, a shy brunette girl whom I've had a soft spot for longer than I can remember. Anyways, it ended up raining, so I decided to give myself a rain check and wait for a better day, but in a way, I was really relieved. I was scared as hell, but I also knew I'd have to do it eventually, and the longer I waited, the less likely it was that it would happen. The crappiest part of it raining when school ended was that I had to ride my bike in the rain. The rain hit so hard that I could barely see. Before I go on, let me tell you a Little bit 'bout the location of my high school. It is on main street of downtown Shinjuku, meaning it is a few miles from my house, and another important thing I'd like to add is the fact that in order for me to actually get home, I have go through five different intersections, so one wrong turn, and I'm completely lost. When you also think about how hard it was raining, you'd realize things would be heading for hell. I didn't realize this until much later it was raining so hard that all I cared about was getting home. At the first intersection I took a right turn instead of just going straight. Then I just kept going straight for a half an hour, until I stopped outside of an alley and realized that I was lost. Just as I was about to go into nut-job mode, I saw a muscular brunette with spiky hair about my age walking into the alley right beside me...

I then called out " hey you, do you know how to get to Matsuki Bakery?", but the kid's only answer was a brisk "Get the hell away from me". Well, being me, that just didn't stop me. Nowadays, I often wonder if I was better-off listening to him. As I begin to tail him, his stride lengthens and his pace increased. "When he was walking, if you could even call it that, had slowly changed into a run, he turned around and shouted" Hey dumb fuck, what part of get the hell away from me! This is for your own god damned good..." his eyes widened and the look on his face resembled that of animal that knew it was about to die and was preparing to make a final charge at its executioner before death… He looked at me and said "Get outta here, because believe me kid, this is gonna get ugly, and you don't want to stick around when those frauds they call the police force get here, really."

After giving me his short little lecture, he stopped running, turned around, and pulled out what looked like a pistol and to this day, I swear I heard the guy say " I've been running away my whole life, and I'm sick of it! How about you tell that fucker Yamaki that in the end, Ryo Akyama, the son of Taguki Akyama does have the balls to stand up for coward of a father, and that one day, he and the damn syndicate will fall!" before the gunshots.

Little did Ryo know, he was right. Even the greek gods have been defeated by mortals, just as kings have fallen by the hands of commoners...


	2. Chapter 2: Red and Green

Chapter 3: are friggin' kidding me

Hey, sorry the second chapter took so long to update, I've been taking my time with this chapter to make sure I am writing something worth posting. I have been busy with my internship, I've had to take a stupid computer class so I don't have to take it during the school year, and I've been up late because of Computer homework. I also apologize for the Review or Else crap on the first chapter. I was being a dill hole about it, and if I am lucky, I will hopefully change that within a few days. Please review if you like it, or if you hate the story. I could use feedback.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

You know, its funny how, after just surviving a shoot out like that, I thought that I could just go back to living a normal life. Obviously, the world, or in this case, the underworld, had different plans for me. Three weeks after the shoot-out, everything and anything related to it suddenly just came at me faster than Rika can throw a butterfly knife (I swear, the speed of her knives are like, freaking fifty miles an hour, and what's worse is that she never misses, too bad for the family jewels, if you catch

"What was that about my knife throwing goggle head." a feminine voice asked rather menacingly

"Nothin, Rika. But why do you gotta keep calling' me that?"

"Hey, goggle-head, haven't you learn to never piss off an armed killer?

"Wait, you carry the stuff around?"

"Always. Hey Takato, I'm off to the market, so do you need anything?

"Nah, I'm good. y'know, it's funny that Rika of all people would interrupt us, because at this point in the story where we first met. It was on a Saturday three weeks after the shooting, and I just finished swim team practice. The stupid pedophilic coach requires everyone to wear speedos, and that day I forgot to bring a change of clothes.

As I left the Y, I heard a rustling in the bushes to my left, but when I turned and looked, it just stopped. Then I took a deep breath, shook my head, and sighed, thinking "I can't believe that it's been two weeks, and I'm still being haunted by what happened. Damn I really could use being able to tell somebody about all this."

When I said I was affected by all this, I wasn't kidding. My grades, which were usually A's and B's, were starting to slip. I mean, not from A's to F's instantaneously, but they were starting to drop, and I knew that if I didn't do something, my grades were gonna go down the toilet. Test grades that we're typically high A's were becoming low A's and A's minuses. I knew that I had put my foot down, but whenever I tried to get near my textbooks to study for tests, I would begin to feel nauscious, and then all these images would flood into my head, and in them, I would see the people I cared about most being killed in ways similar to the way that the kid who saved my life in that dark alley, that one rainy day two weeks ago. It was the thought, that while I was safe at home studying for an honors algebra final, another innocent person was being gunned down, and that innocent would be someone's best friend, somebody's parent, somebody's aunt or uncle, somebody's grandparents, and they could be somebody's child.

My thoughts were interrupted by the noise of the shaking in front of me as something flew out of it, flying towards me. I looked up and saw a streak of blue, white and orange, and suddenly, the thing landed on me...err, more like on top of my Speedo. What event that ensued will be something I'll never, ever forget.

"Wow, you're pretty young to be a rapist; you're probably about 16 right?"

She stares at my body, as if she's a forensics surgeon performing a post-mortem autopsy on somebody's dead body, and without realizing it, she started drooling.

"So I was right! You are a rapist aren't! Why else would you be drooling! Who are you anyways, rapist chick. Hey, rapist chick!" I shouted, purposely trying to grab her attention, and obviously had. Her head previously gaping mouth was now shut, forming an almost animalistic glaring me.

"Hey, rapist chick, could you please get the hell off me, because as much as I'd like to stick around, I have a much more pressing appointment to get to. Oh yeah, and just to let you know, I have a rape whistle and I'm not afraid to use it." I shouted, hoping the commotion would attract enough attention to get out of the mess.

She was now looking straight into my eyes, and glared some more at me, until I broke the silence by shouting "Hey rapist chick-" but was cut off when she put a hand over my mouth, and she crept towards my face, and whispered "Shut the hell up Goggle-head, you perverted little son of a bitch, I jumped you, now know that you're the bastard who got Ryo Akyama killed 2 weeks ago, and right now you're gonna tell me exactly what happened that night, or I can personally guarantee that you will be walking without a dick, or if you really piss me off, you won't even be walking out of here at all." She then removed her hand, and waited patiently for my response

My reaction wasn't typically what you'd expect of a man who's is life and balls were under the threat of being taken away. I just looked straight into those icy, cold to laugh uncontrollably for a few seconds, while the red headed sat there, flustered, and seething with fiery anger. "First of all, Goggle head, really, that's the best you could come up with? I have nothing to say to a really shitty rapist who comes up with even shittier insults! Damn, my life is really some really sick, messed up joked, I mean first I get saved by a kid who just happened to cross paths with in the middle of a shoot-out, and now I'm threatening to have my penis cut off by a rapist who is the same age as me. So this is seriously the punch-line I'm probably going off on? Hell, you friggen psycho cannibal, after the death threats and the fact that you just threatened to castrate me so you could eat my dick, do you really think that I'm going to do what you want me to do? My answer is...wait, what was it again? Oh yeah, I remember it now, Go Fuck yourself!

"That's it Goggle-head, you've just lost your penis privileges."

The next thing I knew, I shouted "Hey, we shouldn't be doing third baby, not in public! If we keep this up, you're gonna get pregnant!"

The reason I did it was to try to get somebody over here to help me out of my current situation. The look on her face was a mix of anger and disgust, but yet, at the same time she was blushing; she stopped for a few seconds, caught off guard, and that small window to break free. I punched her in the face, then pushed myself up, and got ready for the coming fight.

"Hey! What the heck is your problem? Didn't your mother teach you not to punch women?" She asked, not even attempting to hide the anger

"Are you FREAKING KIDDING ME? You are the one who jumped me, threatened to cut off my genitals, and then you get all upset when I punch you in the face!" I shouted out irritably.

With that, I charged intending to get another shot in, but ended up tripping about shoulder's length away, and I uh, tripped on my shoe-laces, and landed on Rika, and uh, it kinda looked like Rika and I were doing it in public. But, my fear and embarrassment didn't last for two long. Well maybe the fear about losing the possibility of having a family with Jeri had melted away. I knew that if I didn't move soon, I'd be a goner, yet I just couldn't move at all. I could tell by the glare Rika shot my way, but just as she was about to make her move, she heard foot-steps, and instead of kicking me away, she was paralyzed by embarrassment. I turned around, and I saw a green-haired boy wearing an orange sweater, jeans, and a green shirt saying "Look, I personally wouldn't advise doing what you're doing, that is your choice and all but could you two please get a room so we don't have to watch you two do it in public? Please?"


End file.
